


Trapped

by badmoon



Series: Trapped [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Come Shot, Death, Drunkenness, F/M, Forced, Forced Relationship, Graphic Description, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Ownership, Psychological Torture, Rope Bondage, Teabagging, Threats, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmoon/pseuds/badmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later chapters will be added to fill in the gaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Alex became Springtrap.

Benji walked into Freddy's early in the morning. It was dead quiet. The animatronics were where they should be. He could feel their eyes following him. Their eyes were always watching the employees and other adults. He had gotten use to it, but it still creeped him out.  
He checked the kitchen. It was a wreck from Chica. She like moving things around. He put that back in order.  
Then he checked the backstage area. He was hoping, praying that the night guard made it. There was no body in the Fazbear suit.  
Someone touched his shoulder. He jumped and turned around. "God, Alex, don't do that." He tried to catch his breath and slow his heartbeat.  
Alex laughed. He was dressed in that purple uniform from the old place. The one from when the place was called Fredbear's Family Diner. "Well, mate, your face was priceless." Alex said with a smile.   
"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to do that to people?"  
"My Mum, when she wasn't into the bottle, or forcing me to move along the country. She was at some John's house, she didn't have time for me. As for dear old dad. Well the chippies got him for some deal."  
"I hate it when you use that terminally with me."  
Alex just laughed. He loved messing with Benji.  
The daytime manager, Sarah, came up to them. She had heard them talking. "I think he said. He's mom was a drunk, and they moved a lot. She was a slut. And his dad's been in prison for a long time."  
"You ruin my fun, Sarah." Alex said still keeping the laughter in his voice.  
"Alex, I've been wondering this. Where are you actually from?"  
"Nowhere really, mum thought she was in Scotland when she gave birth to me. She couldn't remember the day. I've been to and lived in every English speaking country."  
"Is that why your accents all muddled, and you use slang from different countries?"  
He nodded. "When I was seventeen. We moved to the states I stayed."  
"What about your mom?"  
"She met her untimely end." He was cold and unfeeling when he said it.  
Benji changed the subject. "You always sound highly educated," he said. "Why are you working at this dump?"   
"I have a doctorate in life and self education but I was never put in school." Alex looked around. "And I like this place."  
"I don't know how you could like this place."  
"You're you, I'm me."  
Sarah stepped between them. "Benji, work, Alex, home."  
A wicked smile curled Alex's lips. "Yes, ma'am." He left.   
"Why does he still work here?" Benji asked. "He gives everyone the creeps."  
"He has some kind of deal with the owner." They went to work.

Alex came back that night. He sat back in the office chair and played the guitar. He wasn't worried about the animatronics. He didn't have to.  
Benji had stayed. He wanted to talk with Alex some more. "I knew you were left handed but why do you play with the strings reversed?"  
"I learn to play it this way," Alex said simply.   
"Well I'm out, good luck, Alex."   
"Why do you always say that?" That twisted grin of his appear. "The animatronics never hurt me."  
Benji mumble some thing.  
"Deary I'm a bit deaf, could you speak a little louder?"  
"You're out of your mind, Alex."  
"Thank you for finally noticing."  
He shook his head. "See you tomorrow."  
Alex chuckled "No, you're stuck with me tonight." The clock strick midnight.  
"How?" He looked at the clock in the office. If was fifteen minutes behind. "You ass, you planned this."   
"Why would I do that?" Alex put the guitar down. "I don't mind being here at night alone." He got up.  
Sarah ran in. "All the clocks are wrong." She said.   
"Are they now?" Alex asked. He walked behind her. "Good thing I use my watch to tell time." He grabbed her hair and pulled her back.  
"What are you doing Alex?" She yelled.  
"Putting to you to sleep." He shoved a knife deep into her throat and pushed forward. Blood sprayed everywhere. He dropped her. Blood began to pool under her body. He looked down at her body and smiled. He hated her with a passion. She was always ruining his fun one way or another.  
Benji was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Alex just up and killed Sarah.   
Alex smile widened and looked at him. "She was a bit too nosy for my liking." He moved towards him. "And so are you."  
Benji ran for it. He didn't want to die. He knew he had a better chance with the animatronics.   
Alex exchanged his knife for a fire ax. He was prepared for Benji to run. He was hoping he would run. He would make it more fun.  
He walked out. He started looking for Benji. "Benji, come out," Alex sang. "You're my best mate, aren't you?"   
Benji was hiding in the backstage area under the table. It was the only place he could think of.  
The door flew open. "Benji, I know you're in here." Alex called. He buried the ax into the table. He pulled it out.  
Benji stumbled out from under the table. He couldn't leave. Alex blocking the exit.  
"This was fun, Benji, but all good thing..." He lifted the ax.  
Someone grabbed the ax. Alex turned and looked. He growled. "Freddy."  
Benji took this opportunity and ran out of backstage room. He prayed the main door wasn't locked.  
Alex got the ax back from Freddy. He took his anger out on the giant bear. He hacked him to pieces. He felt betrayed.   
Alex moved onto his friends. He soon regretted what he had done. He saw the spirits of the kids that were trapped inside the animatronics. They chased him into the safe room. They blocked the exit.  
A fifth child appeared. They chase him around the room. He saw the old Spring lock suit. He put it on to hide from the kids. It worked. The kid stopped chasing him. The others started to look around.  
He started laughing. There was the metallic sound of springs releasing. There was shearing pain. The suit's mechanical part sunk deep into his flesh, becoming part of him. He felt his blood flowing down his body. Pooling underneath him.  
He fell to his knees trying to breath. The impact sent the gears and spikes farther into him. He sat against a wall.   
He looked at the children gathered around him. All of them. They were doing something but he wasn't sure what. He could see clearly everything was going black and it was getting harder and harder to breath. Harder to even move. He reached out and touched one of the children. His hand fell to his lap. He didn't have the strength. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He could feel the spikes in his neck.  
As darkness took him he realized even if his words wouldn't have mattered.

Spring Bonnie woke up. He had been in suit mode which had put him to sleep. Having his spring locks released had put him in animatronic mode and woke him up. He couldn't move. The spirits of the kids surround him.  
"We're so sorry, Spring Bonnie," one said. "We didn't mean for this to happen. He'll wake up soon. Maybe being with you will soften him and make him kinder."  
They all hugged him. He still didn't know was happening. He didn't understand why he couldn't move. They were gone.  
Alex woke up. He felt strange, different. His body felt more heavy.   
He slowly got off the floor. He used the near by arcade machine to get to his feet. He looked up at his reflection in the machine.  
He touched his face. He could feel his fingers touch his face. His soul was now trapped inside Spring Bonnie.   
"I'm..."  
"I'm trapped with you." Spring Bonnie said in he's head. "This is what the kids were talking about."  
Alex put two and two together.  "This is interesting," Alex said. "So you have your own personality."  
"I've always had my own personality."  
"Tell me, do you only remember being Spring Bonnie?"  
Spring Bonnie confused. "Of course, what kind of question is that?"  
"I'll tell you later," Alex moved towards the exit.   
"I heard the workers, the room has been sealed off. We're trapped in here."  
"In that case." He sat down. "Let's talk." He chuckled. "You're going to love being trapped with me."


	2. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So where it all began

Spring Bonnie woke in a unfamiliar place. He looked around. He wasn't in that dark place anymore. The room he was in was dimly lit. He wanted to move but couldn't.  
Him, that demon, he had control of his body. He had control of he did. He was nothing more the a puppet now. A voice in the dark. All he could do was watch and experience what HE did with his body.  
He could talk to this monster inside him. Tell him how much of a monster he truly was. Tell him of his crimes that lead him to his eventual death. This monster would always laugh at him and tell him how much of a fool he was being. He wasn't going to change. He felt joy and pride of what he done in the past. He enjoyed reminding him of that fact.  
They shared memories. He remembered happy, laughing children. Them wanting him to play with them. He also remember them crying and in pain, begging for their lives. Watching the light fade from their eyes.  
He got up. He moved out of the room they put him in. The place was dark as the room he was in. Lights were flickering on and off. As he walked around He saw pieces of he's former friends, the bodies that this monsters victims inhabited.  
Before they left, before they went to a better place. They had apologized for cursing him this way, and thanked him for his sacrifice. He had been alone with this monster for thirty years, and waited this long to be free. He could wait a bit longer.  
He heard a familiar laugh coming from the next room. He had to go to it. Not even this monster inside him had a choice about that. Programming overrode everything else.  
No one was in the room. He saw a vent opening and when inside it. He crawled around in the vent until the reached a grate in his way. The monster cursed and backed out. He would find a new way.  
He went to another room. This one too had a vent. He got in and made it passed before the vent was closed off.  
He crawled out. Before him was a hallway, on one there looked to be a window. He walked up to it. He stood there.  
He stared at the guard inside who was looking at the monitor in a panic.  
He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell this poor soul to get away. But he couldn't. HE wouldn't let him.  
The fool, the monster thought to himself. It had been so long since he killed. It was about time he tried out this suit he was forced to wear for all eternity.  
He moved towards the guard. He was trying to decide what was the best way to kill. It had to be slow and painful. He was going to savour this kill.  
Spring Bonnie was already trying to fight him, trying to stop him. He didn't want this. He didn't want to watch him kill. He didn't want to feel his hand take the life of this man.  
He peeked into the doorway. The guard finally noticed him. He was frozen in fear. How did this mechanical rabbit get so close. Red lights started to flash and the alarm started to sound off.  
He started to wonder if he should risk rebooting the system. He saw movement in corner of his eye. And just like that it was gone. He lets out a sigh of relief and keep an eye on the horror bunny.  
Something screamed in his face and his vision started to fade in and out.  
Springtrap saw this phantom too, but it was nothing to him. Just a shadow, an echo of the soul that use to inhabit a suit, nothing more.  
He went into the room with the hysteric guard. He screamed into his face.  
The guard fell back in his chair.  He hit his head knocking him out.  
Spring Bonnie started to beg him not to finish this man off. He had his fun. He scared the living daylights out of him.  
But scaring him wasn't enough. He had to kill him and had to prolong his suffering.  
Springtrap smashed his foot into the man's lag. The guard shot awake from the pain. Spring Bonnie screamed in horror in his head. He enjoyed both their screams.  
He kept breaking the guards bones. Sometimes quick, sometimes he slowly pressed his foot down until the bone snapped.  
All the while Spring Bonnie begged, pleaded, and even bribed him to stop, but he wouldn't. He was screaming and crying by the end.  
He felt his hands wrap around the man's neck and start squeezing the life out of him. Watched as the light faded out of his eyes. Heard that monster's laughter.  
When it was over he looked down at the broken man. He took in the horror of it.  
The six o'clock bell rang. He went back to the room he woke in. He knew the next night it would start all over again.


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to set the stage.

After the death of the first guard, the fire department came in and made them fix all the faulty wiring and few other repairs before they would let the attraction to open. They made the repairs. The place wasn't a fire trap anymore, but the security office still had no door.  
The people running the attraction didn't hide the guard's death. In fact, they added to it, fed the rumors. Thought it would bring in more people.  
In this time Spring Bonnie and the monster inside him made a deal. During the day, because there were so many people around and the last thing this monster wanted was for people to stop coming, Spring Bonnie was allowed to have control of his own body. At night, when it was just them and the guard. Spring Bonnie had to stay quiet as the monster hunted. The monster could still take control at anytime, and there were times he did, when he thought people were liking Spring Bonnie too much, but he only scared them, he never hurt them. He couldn't afford for people to stop coming.  
The new night guard was smart. He could keep this oversized horror bunny at bay. He had been doing it for half a year but it was taking a toll on him. He needed a break, but he didn't want anyone else to suffer Springtrap's torment.  
Springtrap, he thought the name was odd. He did all the research he could on the thing and found his name was actually Spring Bonnie. He asked around, but no one knew where the name came from or why it was called that.  
Another thing odd about Springtrap was during open hours, he made strange mechanical squeaks. Kind of like when was glass rubbed but not quite. But he didn't do it at night. The squeaking would be cute if he wasn't so horrific.  
He also found something else odd, the Phantoms. They never appeared during the day, and only appeared through his action or inaction. Except for Freddy, the only thing he had to for him was put the monitor or the system tablet up and he'd go away. There was also no Phantom Bonnie, which was strange. Not that he was complaining. One less bunny was a good thing.  
The attraction was doing so well that they could hire a second guard to work with Steven at night. He didn't think this was a good idea, but he was out voted.  
The new guard walked in nervous. She was on the pretty side and looked a lot younger than he was. In fact, she looked like she was damn near a baby.  
Steven asked her age. She said she was 20. He didn't believe her. He pushed her until she gave in and told him she was fifteen and that she was a runaway. By the time she finally gave in it was twelve am and the place was locked down.  
Steven gave her the job of rebooting the systems. He would do everything else. He decided he would turn her in to the police in the morning. He didn't know her story and didn't want to know. He figured it was a police matter. He didn't want to get involved with her problems. He had his own.  
Steven kept Springtrap at camera eight. No vents where there. There was the Puppet thing, but it seemed to have become inactive. 

Springtrap knew there was a new guard working with Steven. With his robotic hearing and how chatty the workers there were, it was hard not to know.  
The monster part of Springtrap was growing bore of being force to stay in the same spot. Until he got past this spot he was at he might as well talk to Spring Bonnie. "Hey, Babs, I have a question for you," he said.  
"You told me to stay quiet," Spring Bonnie said back.  
"I need to ask you this."  
"Ask, it's not like I really have a choice anyway."  
"Why do you keep trying to sing when our month is wired shut?"  
"Are you being serious?" He groaned, "I'm programmed to sing and play guitar. I'm not going to fight it."  
"I'll get you a guitar, you're singing's bloody annoying."  
"We can't leave, how are you going to do that?"  
"I'll find away."  
At four am Springtrap made it to the room camera five was in. He waited for audio signal to send him back to the other room. He was surprised to find it didn't come.  
He went to the next room, still nothing. He went to the window and looked into the guards office. What he saw made him let out a screeching laugh.  
The girl was on top of Steven trying to get him to have sex with her. She didn't want to back to where had been. He was trying to get her off him. He wanted to stay alive and she was just a baby to him.  
She was only in her underwear. She had gotten Steven's shirt off. His under shirt seemed to fix oddly. Springtrap found it interesting.  
The girl was trying to get Steven to kiss her when they heard screeching laughter.  
They looked and saw Springtrap at the window laughing. Steven didn't think the horror bunny could laugh.  
He pushed the girl to the floor. "You stupid girl," Steven said. He got on the monitor and played the audio file. It didn't work.  
Springtrap couldn't hear anything but he's own laughter. He moved towards the door way. He laugher died down.  
"Shit," Steven said with feeling. "You idiot, it's only four fifteen." He harried to put a shirt on.  
Springtrap peeked his head into the office. He looked at the young thing in front of him. He made a eerie purring sound.  
The girl crawled back from the mechanical rabbit. That purring sound it was... she screamed.  
Springtrap walked into the room. He's eyes set on the girl.  
Steven pick up the office chair. He hit Springtrap with it. He knew it was a huge mistake as the chair made contact.  
The rabbit turned his attention to him. He screeched and hit Steven. Sending him flying into the far wall. The impact knocked him out cold.  
Springtrap turned back to the girl. He started making that purring sound again.  
She was curled into a ball, crying and shaking.  
Spring Bonnie screamed at the monster. "Don't hurt her."  
The monster chuckled. "I'm not planning to hurt her...yet." he's laughed out loud. "Now my dear lad, it's time for me to allow you to experience something new."  
Springtrap grabbed the girl. She screamed and tried to fight back. He throw her over his shoulder like a shack of potatoes.  
She wiggle and swarmed. She beat at his back. She felt this thing was planning something sinitster.  
"What are you planning?" Spring Bonnie yelled.  
"Nothing racey, if that's what you're worried about. She's far too young for me."  
"Racey?" Spring Bonnie asked. He had not idea what that meant.  
The monster controlling him laughed. "You're so innocent, it's fun." He got where he was going. He dropped the girl. "Tell me Babs, do you know what a bird looks like with out it's clothes on?"  
"Please don't, I don't want to feel what you're about to do. I don't want to see it. Please stop using me like this."  
Springtrap started stoking his face. He was trying to calm Spring Bonnie. "Calm down, already. I'm not happy with this arrangement either. We both don't have a choice in the matter. You need to learn. Now say quiet and watch."  
Springtrap grabbed the girl arm and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed the girl's bra. He ripped it off of her. It wasn't sexual, clothing would just get in way.  
She screamed and strugged. She was sure it was sexual even though there was no sign that he was capable of such things.   
He dug his figures into the flesh on her back. She screamed out in pain. Tears streamed down her face. "Please stop, I don't want to die," she begged.  
Springtrap had no mercy. He kept digging his fingers into her until her skin gave way.   
Blood flowed down his hand and arm. He grabbed hold of her skin and pulled back.  
She breathe caught in her throat. She couldn't scream. The pain had put her into shock.  
Blood sprayed from the wound.  Covering him and everything around his victim. He let her fall to the floor. He looked at her flesh in his bloodied hand. 'Too much meat.' He thought to himself.  
He looked down at the girl. He reach into the open wound. He was going to continue until she was skinned or he perfected skinning with his bare hands.

Steven came to. He was surprised to find he was still be alive. But there was pain from where Springtrap hit him and where he hit the wall. He looked around. There was no sign of the girl.  
It was almost six. He found a note stuck to the window. He read it and was surprised. 

'Steven,  
Give me a guitar and I will only scare the person covering for you when you go on holiday. You know you need one.  
Springtrap' 

"He can write?" Steven mumbled to himself. "And why would he need a guitar? Why didn't he take the one in the box?"  
There was more writing on the back. 

'The guitar in the box is broken.  
Springtrap'

Steven got a flashlight and looked around trying find the girl. He couldn't find any signs of her.  
Near the entrance he smelled something funny. He followed the scent. It was coming from behind an arcade machine. He moved the machine and looked behind it. What he saw horrified him.


	4. Welcome Back Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven comes back from vacation and get some surprises.

Steven gave Springtrap what he wanted. He went out to the nearest pawn shop. He wanted to find the cheapest most rundown guitar he could find that still played. He found a Japanese made Estella acoustic guitar. He had to get the machines replaced but the guitar was free. He had the strings set up for a right handed person.  
Spring Bonnie played right hand, but the monster inside of him played left handed. The monster was okay with this since he learned to play with the strings reversed.  
The staff didn't like it at first. But Springtrap only played when he wasn't seen and it added to the atmosphere.  
Springtrap was true to his word. When Steven went on vacation he didn't killed the person covering for him, only scared them.  
Steven came back refreshed, and ready to face Springtrap. Or so he thought.  
Steven heard Springtrap playing as he walked into the attraction. People that were walking through were whispering and doing their normal things. There were more people than usual. He waited for the people to clear out.  
After the last person left, Steven walked into the office. "Hi, Craig," he said. "How were things while I was gone?"  
"They hyped up rumors about that missing girl," Craig said.  
Steven became uncomfortable.  What he saw behind the arcade machine still haunted him. "Did they now, is that why it was more crowded the usual?"  
"No, it's Springtrap's playing. They want to know where he's hiding. Great idea by the way." Craig put his arm around Steven. Craig was tell for a man, over six feet. Steven on the other hand was short, only five foot six.  
"It wasn't my idea but thanks." Steven moved away from him. Craig made him uncomfortable.  
"Who's was it?"  
Steven waved it off. "Are you going to stay around for my shift?" he really didn't want him to, but it was rude not to offer.  
"Why not?" He smiled. "Someone left a gift for you on the desk."  
Steven went to the desk. He pick up the carefully wrapped gift. There was a tag in it with his name on it. "I wonder who left this for me."

Springtrap left his hiding spot. He knew Steven returned tonight.  
"I was growing rather bored waiting for that little shit to return." The monster said.  
"I missed him too." Spring Bonnie said.  
The monster laughed, "I didn't say I missed him. I missed hunting him, I wish I never promised not to kill the one covering for him."  
Spring Bonnie knew better. "Admit you missed him."  
"Spring Bonnie don't make me take control when it's your time."  
"I'll shut up." He was happy. The monster admitted he missed Steven. He didn't say it in words, but Spring Bonnie knew. "Alex, I need to say something first though."  
Alex stopped and listened. Spring Bonnie rarely used his real name, usually he addressed him as monster. "Yes, Spring Bonnie."  
"Thank you for not yelling at me."  
"Yelling at you wouldn't have done any good."

Springtrap started to move through the attraction. There was no resistance, no audio signals, he didn't hear the camera click when they get checked. Nothing.  
He crawled into a vent. Making as much noise as possible, still nothing.  
"Maybe he didn't come in today," Spring Bonnie said.  
"Babs, we both heard that brat say that Steven came in."  
"You're worried too, aren't you?"  
"Not in the same way you are."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You think of him as a friend, Lord knows why, I don't want to live with you if anything happens to him and it's not my doing." He got out of the vent by the exit. "Let's find out what's going on."  
He walked to the doorway. He peeked into the office. What he saw pissed him off.  
Craig had a power cord wrapped around Steven's neck and was choking the life out of him. If anyone was going to kill Steven it was going to be him.  
Springtrap wrapped him arm around Craig's neck and put him in a choke hold.  
Craig let go of the cord. Steven fell to the floor. He was limp.  
"Alex, he let Steven go." Spring Bonnie said. He part of him hoped Alex was done. He knew that part was dreaming.  
"Right he should face his death," Alex said. He throw Craig against the wall.  
"I don't want to go through this again." Spring Bonnie cried.  
"Shut up and cry, I'm doing this." Alex check on Steven. He was alive. Springtrap moved his attention to Craig. He moved towards his target.  
"Why?" Spring Bonnie asked.  
Springtrap picked Craig up. "Because Steven is mine to kill, because I enjoy killing, because you wouldn't forgive me if I done nothing and let him kill Steven, and I never liked this fucker." He bounced Craig against the wall. "Now let's begin." He reached in Craig pocket and pulled out the knife he always carriesd. "I hope it's dull."  
"Alex, please don't." Spring Bonnie whimpered.  
"I told you to shut up." He laughed knowing what fun he was going to have. "Time to cut this pig open." He plunged the knife into Craig's stomach and cut across. Craig's intestines spilled into the floor.  
Craig screamed hysterically. Each scream was higher than the last.  
Craig couldn't believe he was going to die like this. At the hands of this oversize rabbit. At this place.  
Springtrap dripped his finger in Craig's blood and drew a smile on his face. He was use to and hated this man smiling. There was a lot of things he hated about Craig.  
  He dropped Craig onto the floor and walked out.  
Craig lay on the floor groaning in agony. He can feel shock setting in.  
Springtrap walked back in with a fire ax. Craig knew what he was going to do.  
Springtrap laid him out, spending out his arms and lags. Craig's shock rendered him motionless.  
Springtrap started by chopping off Craig's feet.  These were quick and clean. Little blood spray. It only took one swing for them to be chopped off. The blade chipped deep into the floor.  
Springtrap shook his head. This was too fast for Alex. He chopped his lags off at the knees. He used less speed and strength, angled the blade. It took more swings and was more messy, blood and bone splattered everywhere, this was better. He barely chipped into the floor this time. He moved to hacking off his arms at the elbow.  
He kept chopping Craig up until he died from shock and blood lose.  
Springtrap chopped off his head. He took the knife and hid it inside himself. He left the ax.  
He walked over to Steven. He looked down at his motionless body. He already made his decision on what he was going to do with him.

Steven woke by one of the whimp out exits. He was sitting up. There was that gift in his lap and a letter. He read the letter.

Steven,  
Your life is mine to take. I have let you live so you could heal. The hunt requires you to be healthy. Stay where I put you. I don't think you want to see what's in the office. Don't think about quitting. I can leave this place. I will hunt you, I will find you, and I will kill you.  
Springtrap 

"Who does he think he is, Liam Neeson?" He mumbled. He was going to stay put. He didn't want to see another nasty surprise from Springtrap.  
He opened the present. He had nothing else to do. There was another letter on top. He looked at the hand made, folk art statue. He looked it over and found it had a wind up key.  
He winded it up. It played part of the Moonlight Symphony. It made him smile.  
He put it down and read the letter with it.

Steven,  
I'm so glad you're back. I hope you enjoyed your vacation. I'm not normally allow this things but he felt like being nice. I made this out of things I found laying around. It turned out nice, don't you think? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and you have opened my gift before Alex takes back control of me.  
Spring Bonnie

Steven was now confused than ever. What was the horror bunny up to?


	5. Bunny Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little light chapter.

Springtrap was sitting in his hiding spot playing his guitar. The attraction had to be closed for a few days for safety checks and repairs. Springtrap had nothing to do until nighttime.  
"Alex, I want to play a game," Spring Bonnie said.  
"Other than word games what could we possibly play?" Alex was annoyed.  
"We can disable the cameras, making Steven came out of the office."  
Alex was lost. This sounded more like something he'd say. "What are you up to, Spring Bonnie?"

Steven walked into work like normal. He sat down at his desk. He saw a note taped to the monitor.  
Springtrap and his notes, they made Steven uncomfortable. Steven finally accepted the fact Springtrap had two personalities. Alex, the one he normally dealt with, was cold and was out to kill him. He was sure he was going to kill him one day, but he was more scared of him hunting him down. He was sure his death was going to be worse if Springtrap had to hunt him down.  
Springtrap other personality was Spring Bonnie. He rarely saw him at night. He knew that he was Springtrap's original personality. How he got trapped with Alex was beyond him.  
Steven took the note with a shaky hand. He read it and was surprised. 

Steven,  
I have some happy news, you're going to playing with me tonight. Alex is allowing this. I'm so happy if I could I would cry. Same rule apply, and Alex promises not to take over if I catch you. It's tonight only. This is going be so much fun.  
~Spring Bonnie

Steven had to read it twice. Springtrap was a lot if things, but a liar wasn't one of them.  
He looked at the monitor and found nothing but static. He tried to reboot the system. Nothing.  
He couldn't believe it. "You disabled the cameras, you tricky bunny." Steven said to himself. Because of Springtrap he gotten into the habit of talking to himself.  
He got up. He got some tools and other things he needed to fix the cameras.  
Steven decided to fix the vent cameras first. He crawled into the vent and towards the first camera. "How does that horror bunny do this?" He asked himself. "And why are this vents big enough to crawl through anyway?" He found the camera and started hooking it back up. "Why am I dealing with stupid analog cameras? There are HD security cameras." He yelled the last part. He got the camera fixed.  
The vent was sealed off. Steven jumped. Springtrap was in his office. He had closed the vent.  
Steven flicked off the camera and moved up the vent. He fixed that camera. After that one was fixed that vent was closed.  
Every vent camera he fix the vent was closed after he fixed it.  
He moved to the other cameras. He had to get a ladder to fix them. On this Springtrap played the audio files.  
When the last one was done Steven made his way slowly back to his office. 

Springtrap was sitting at Steven desk. "This was a great idea, Spring Bonnie," Alex said.  
"Remember your promise," Spring Bonnie said.  
"Relax, I'm a monster of my word. It's your show tonight."  
"Keep remembering that."

Steven walked slowly into his office. His large flashlight at the ready.  
Springtrap turned. Steven stood his ground. If he was going to die, he'd die facing death.  
Springtrap just stared at him. They were going to have a staring contest it seemed.  
Steven took this chances. "I'm going to ask you some yes or no questions," he said. He kept his guard up. "Ready?"  
Springtrap nodded.  
"I'm talking to your Spring Bonnie personality, right?"  
He held up two fingers.  
It took Steven a minute. "Both, I'm talking to both."  
He nodded.  
"Is there a reason you don't kill when you have had many chances to?"  
He nodded.  
"Did you disable the cameras to talk to me?"  
He nodded again.  
"We have three hours, I have a lot of questions." Steven played twenty questions with Springtrap until six am.  
Springtrap went back to his hiding place. "I gave you your night, Babs," Alex said.  
"And I thank you for that." Spring Bonnie was happy.  
"Now I want something in return."


	6. Braking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has broken into Fazbear Fright, will they survive? And there will be ssurprises.

Steven was sitting in his office like he did every night trying to keep Springtrap away, but tonight was different. Tonight he had a guest.  
Someone had broke in. He had to keep himself safe and the intruder. It wasn't easy keeping track of two things at once, but he tried.  
At some point he lost track of the intruder so he kept and eye on Springtrap. He hoped that wasn't a mistake.  
The intruder walked into his office. "Nice place man." He pulled out a knife. "Now give me the cash."  
Steven got out a cattle prod. "Listen, I've been dealing with a horror bunny that's out to kill me for over a year, I've been thrown against a wall, choked, I've seen things, that would give you nightmares." Steven got louder. "I do not need your shit."  
The guy laughed. "You're so cute." He put the knife away. "I think I'll play with you first," he pulled out a gun. "Does the word buggery mean anything to you?"  
Steven kept his cattle prod. "Now I can put threat of rape down to the shit that happened to me here."  
He laughed again. "I'm going to make you squeal like a pig." He rushed him knocking the prod of his hand. He forced Steven to the ground. He pressed his knife against his throat. "Be a good boy and give daddy some loving."  
Steven couldn't believe it. He was actually praying for Springtrap to come save him. He started laughing.  
The guy was confused. "What's so funny?" He cut Steven's cheek with the knife.  
"You'll find out soon."  
The guy was pulled off of him and thrown across the room. Springtrap had saved him again.  
Steven tried to get up. Springtrap pushed him back down and shook his head.  
Springtrap reached inside himself and pulled out a rope. He grabbed Steven's shirt and lifted him off the ground. He sat Steven in the chair and tied Steven up to his office chair. He was going to make Steven watch what he was about to do.  
Springtrap dragged the intruder in front of Steven. He twisted the guy's leg until there was a snap. The guy woke screaming in pain.  
Springtrap moved to the next leg. He watched Steven making sure he was watching.  
Steven tried to look away. He didn't want to see this man being tortured. He didn't think he could stomach it.  
Springtrap grabbed his face and made him look at him. He made a growling sound.  
Steven got the point. He knew he had to watch. He had to stomach watching. Springtrap met business.  
Springtrap kept breaking bone as he watched Steven's reactions to make sure he got his main point across. When he was satisfied Steven did, he snapped the intruder's neck.  
Springtrap grabbed the chair and dragged him places unknown.  
Springtrap took him to his hiding spot. He put something heavy in front of the entrance. He untied Steven. He signaled for him to get up.  
Steven didn't deny this order. He got up. He felt sick to his stomach. Springtrap got him a bucket and he throw up. The fear and what he just witnessed and standing up was too much for him at that moment.  
When Steven was dry heaving he sat back. Springtrap handed him a towel and a bottle of water. Steven took them with a shaky hand. "I take it you were prepared for this moment."  
Springtrap nodded.  
Steven clean out his mouth, and clean up his face. He felt shaky but he better.  
Springtrap pulled Steven to his feet. He handed him wire cutters and pointed at his jaw.  
"You want me to cut the wires in your jaw?"  
Springtrap nodded.  
He owed Springtrap, so he did it. He didn't understand why Springtrap couldn't do it himself until he started. It was a two person job.  
When he got the last wire out he sat down. Exhaustion set in and he fell fast asleep. He wasn't even afraid anymore.  
He woke up with the covers over him. He let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. He threw back the blanket and sat up. He realized his relief was premature.  
"Good, you're awake, Steven," Springtrap said a broken voice.  
"Oh God, you can talk." Steven was sure he was still dreaming.  
"Of course, I can talk. It was the fact my jaw was wired shut that prevented me from saying a word before."  
"Right, I need to go home, I'm sure it's passed six am."  
"It is, but how are you going to explain the third dead body in your office and you suddenly appearing."  
He had a point. "Tell me why haven't you killed me yet."  
"When I do kill you, I want it to be because I best you, no other reason. Giving up is not an option."  
Steven finally noticed something, "um... Springtrap why do I have a studded dog collar on my wrist?" He didn't really want to know the answer.  
"Because putting one around your neck would raise too many questions."  
"What?"  
"I saved your life, I saved you from being sodomized, I own you." Springtrap tilted his head as if he was listening to something. "I'll explain it to you later, Spring Bonnie."  
"Should I call you Alex or Springtrap?"  
Springtrap ear perked up from hearing the name. "Whatever your comfortable with, it makes no difference to me."  
"Can I talk to Spring Bonnie?"  
"Would that make you more comfortable?"  
"Yes, it would."  
"Keep in mind he's a stupid kid," he got into Steven face. "If you make him upset, you'll be dealing with me again."  
Steven nodded.  
Springtrap stood straight up. The way he carried himself changed. It became more relaxed, more sad. "Alex is feeling generous lately." His matter of speaking changed as well. His voice had a higher tone, sing songish and sloppy, but it was still the same voice. "I'm so glad you asked to talk to me, Alex can be a rough when explaining things, but he's honest."  
"He put this collar on me, to what, mark me as his pet?" He moved to take it off.  
Spring Bonnie grabbed his wrist.  
"Yes, and please don't take it off. He'll get mad and take me over." His fear was clear.  
Steven stopped. "So I have to wear this stupid thing while I'm here."  
"He would prefer you wear it at all times but yes, please do for both our sakes."  
Steven sighed, "How did you get trapped with Alex anyway?"  
He looked down. "His victim chased him inside me. My spring locks failed trapping him inside of me. They moved on, I couldn't. He has control of me. I've became his puppet. I can't stop him from doing anything. My words are useless against him."  
"He does seem to have grown to care about you."  
He nodded. "He won't admit it, but yes, he has."  
Steven nodded. "I'm hungry and I want to go home. Is there a way I can leave unnoticed?"  
"Yes, I'll show you." Spring Bonnie showed him the way out. "Um... before you go Alex what's me to tell you to get some self defence training, he's getting tired of saving your... butt."  
"I know he said 'ass' and I am already in a self-defence class."  
"Get in a better one,' he says."  
Steven left.  
Springtrap went back to his hiding spot. "Did you really have to put that dog collar on him?" Spring Bonnie asked.  
"Yes, you don't want me to kill him. To do that I have to think of him in another way."  
"He's a person Alex."  
"So was I, but now I'm property I need to share my pain. This one pain I can't share with you," He chuckled. "Cheer up, Spring Bonnie, at least you have a friend."  
"Yeah." Spring Bonnie hated this arrangement. "Thank you for keeping to our deal."  
"I always try to keep our deals." Alex took over.  
"Hey, it's my time."  
"Say it and I'll give you back control."  
"Alex," Spring Bonnie whined.  
He laughed, "I'm just teasing you a little." He gave him back control.  
"I hate you, Alex."  
Alex's laughter echoed through his head. "Only for today. Tomorrow you'll feel different, you always do."


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets a girl at a coffee shop. She may be more trouble then he can handle. He may get pushed over the edge.

Steven was staring out of a coffee shop window. It was raining. He was hours away from starting work.  
He looked at his left wrist, at the black leather studded dog collar he now wore all the time. At first, he only wore it to work. Springtrap actually hurt him for forgetting to wear it once. Now he wore it all the time. Except in the shower. It had became habit now.  
He also had a deal with Springtrap now. Monday through Saturday he dealt with Alex. Sunday he was dealing with Spring Bonnie. Needless to say, he looked forward to Sundays.  
A cute little brunette came over. "Hi, I'm Clair," she smiled at him.  
"Steven," he sighed.  
"I see you here everyday and I was wondering... um... what's the story with the dog collar around your wrist?"  
He looked down at his coffee. It had become cold from sitting for so long untouched. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. In fact, you'll believe I'm lying to get you to go away."  
"One of this wild stories, huh?"  
"Very wild and out there."  
She got bashful, "There's this party I have to go to tonight and ...um..."  
"I work at night."  
"What time do you have to be at work?"  
"Before midnight."  
"The party's at six, we leave at ten that will give you plenty of time to get ready and to work, right?"  
He nodded. "Right." He was single, she looked like a sweet charming girl. It would make his mom happy that he had a girlfriend or at least dating. How could he say no? Why would he say no?

Their first date went well. On the second she wanted to go to Craven Park. He told her he worked there and he could get them in for free.  
They met up at eleven, had lunch and went to the park. They started at the nearest ride and made their way round. They just finished riding Backlash when they saw the next attraction.  
"Can we skip Fazbear Fright?" She asked. She looked scared.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing but for a different reason." He laughed nervously.  
She gave him a questioning look.  
He laughed, "That's where I work." He was smiling. "It's not that bad during open hours."  
"Do you want to give me a personal tour?" She wasn't as scared knowing he worked there.  
He shook his head. "It's not so fun when the doors are closed. Trust me."  
She was confused but she went along with it.  
They went on the rest of the rides and watch some of the shows they put on. It was almost midnight when they reached the exit.  
"Glad I keep a spare uniform in the car," Steven said. It wasn't just in case he was running late. It was in case he ended up with blood on his uniform somehow.  
She pulled him close and kissed him. "I had fun."  
"Can you do that again?" he smiled sadly.  
She laughed, "You are so fresh." She pulled him in and kissed him longer this time.  
He was pulled way. A bigger men pulled him off the ground. "Hey, tiny, what are you doing with my girl?" he growled.  
"Harry, I'm not your girl," Clair yelled. "Put him down."  
Steven pushed his feet down into Harry's knee. This wasn't from defense training. It was something Springtrap taught him.  
Harry cried out in pain and dropped Steven. He held his knee.  
Steven got up. He noticed Harry's two friends blocking the exit. He grabbed Clair and ran.  
They hid behind a hotdog stand. They stayed down and quiet. Steven looked at his watch. It was passed midnight, he hope Joe could hold out.  
He heard the three man coming. He knew they were in a bad hiding spot. He knew they had to get somewhere safe, but where. No where was safe. He knew he had no choice. There was a place he could go and the men after them would regret going into.  
He turned to Clair. "Do you trust me?" He whispered.  
She nodded.  
He got up with her. They ran to the horror attraction. He dug out his keys and quickly got inside. He was at the exit near the office. He walked slowly toward the entryway. He smelled blood and other things.  
There was banging at the exit. He had to get something from the office. "Clair, close your eyes."  
"Why?" she hold onto his arm tightly.  
"Please Clair."  
She closed her eyes. They made it to the office. It was just as he feared. Springtrap had killed Joe. There was a message written in Joe's blood on the window.

Steven, you're late. This guy was no fun.

Steven went to his desk and got the cattle prod.  
Clair screamed. She had opened her eyes. The scene fill her with horror and dread. Tears were falling from her eyes.  
Steven sighed "I told you to keep your eyes shut." He grabbed the tablet. "Come on." He dragged her out of the office.  
The exit door flew open, they ran. "Why are we in here?" She asked.  
"It's the safest place I could think of." Steven said. He pulled her behind some arcade machines.  
"There's a dead body back there in a scene straight out of hell and this place is safe?"  
"I've seen Springtrap do worse." He looked at the tablet. Springtrap was two rooms away.  
"You're acting like this is normal."  
"It is for me. Now..." he put his figures to his lips.  
"Steven, what..."  
He put his hand over her mouth. He whispered softly in her ear. "Please for the love of God, stay quiet. Springtrap is attracted by sound."  
The three men walked into the room they were in. "I know your in here, Clair," Harry said. "I can smell your perfume."  
Steven got up. He came into view. "Leave her alone," He said.  
Harry laughed. "Make us little man."  
"Nice murder scene display in the office." One of Harry's friend said. "Should give the tourist a real scare."  
"Stupidity seem to be contagious." Steven said growling.  
Harry pick Steven up off the ground again. "The only stupid one is you." He said through his teeth.  
Steven took the cattle prod and jammed it into Harry's side. He pressed the button.  
Harry screamed and let Steven go. "You little shit." He held his side. "Grab him, and my bitch."  
One rushed him. Steven moved out of the way towards Clair. The cattle prod short circuited. The electric arc was gone, "Shit," he said. He ran towards her.  
The guy grabbed him. He slammed his knee into Steven in the gut. Steven keeled over. The guy laughed. Steven recovered and punched him in the side. The guy let him go.  
Clair screamed. The other guy had her. "Come on, Clair," He said. "Harry just wants to talk to you."  
"No, since she wants to act like a whore, let's treat her like one."  
Steven rushed Harry. He knocked Harry to the ground and started beating him with the cattle prod. He was taking out all his inner rage out on him. Blood was starting to spray onto him.  
"Holy fucking shit." One of the other guys said.  
Someone grabbed Steven's arm in mid-swing. Steven growled and looked up.  
Springtrap took the cattle prod out of his hand and replace it with a metal pipe. "Swing in an angle towards his temple." He said. He turned his attention toward the other two men. Clair had fainted. The guy who had her dropped her and ran, the other one was frozen in fear. Springtrap moved slowly toward him.  
"You can't do it, You can't kill me." Harry said laughing. "You're just a weak little man."  
Steven lifted the pipe and swung it down with everything he had, everything he'd been holding back, everything he had inside, was released in the one swing.

Springtrap grabbed and lifted the guy off the ground. "You kicked my dog." He said. He slammed him into the wall hard enough to crack it. "I can't let that go." He dropped him to the ground. He placed his foot on the man's head and pushed down. The man's head cracked in like a melon. Brain, bone, hair, and skin gushed everywhere.  
"What a wonderful sound." He said. "Now let's find your other friend."  
Springtrap knew where he went before he found him. The man was trying to force the exit door open.  
"Your trapped here," Springtrap said. "but don't worry, I'll free you." He grabbed the man by the neck. "I'll free your soul from your body." He started choking him.  
The fight and beat at Springtrap arms to no avail. He slowly became weaker. His lungs burned with the need to breath. The world was turning black. He finally passed out.  
Springtrap held on until he couldn't feel the man's heartbeat anymore. He dropped the man and started back towards his hiding spot.

Steven picked up Clair. He carried her to Springtrap's hiding spot. He lay her down on a pile of cardboard boxes. He put a blanket over her. Springtrap had gotten it from the gift shop.  
She came to. She looked at Steven. "On God you're covered in blood," she said.  
"I'm okay," He sighed. "How are you doing?" He started to clean himself up the best he could.  
"Everything that happened..."  
"It really happened."  
"That... that... robot."  
"He's an animatronic, he's name is Springtrap. He...he's busy at the moment. I'll get you out, but I'm stuck here until six AM."  
She hugged him. Ignoring the blood. "You were so brave. You're the bravest person I know, dealing with that creature every night.  
He half smiled. "Come on, it's time for you to go."

Springtrap walked into his hiding spot. He saw Steven with the blanket wrapped around him.  
"She was cute, I give you that," Springtrap said. His more intact ear was twitching. "I'm proud of you. You're learning to defend yourself."  
"But..." it was starting to sink in.  
"But nothing. You did what I told you perfectly. Lovely work. You did it in one blow."  
Steven wrapped the blanket around him tighter for comfort. He was going to be haunted by what he just did. He had told Clair. She understood. It was self-defense.  
Springtrap petted Steven. "You're were good, Steven. I'm actually sorry I killed Joe. You were late for a good reason."  
Above all else this was worse, to be reminded that he was owned by a psychotic robotic rabbit.  
Springtrap stopped touching him. "I'm surprised by this," he said. "He wants to talk to you. Would you like to talk to him?"  
"Yes, please." Alex was being nice but it was a lot easier to deal with Spring Bonnie.  
"Very well." He let Spring Bonnie have control.  
Spring Bonnie didn't say a word. He just sat down.  
"Are you mad at me?" Steven asked. He didn't want him to be mad at him.  
Spring Bonnie shook his head. "No, I'm sorry you were made to that action. I know... you are going to be haunted by it. He... he was waiting to see what you'd do."  
"I know, I knew you were in the next room when I confronted those men." He shivered.  
Spring Bonnie knew wasn't shivering from cold. "If you wish I can leave until morning."  
He shook his head. "You're fine, I'm just a little cold."  
He nodded. "If you'd allow me. I can get you warmer."  
He nodded. "I trust you, Spring Bonnie."  
Steven fell asleep in Spring Bonnie's lap. There was always something comforting about Spring Bonnie. They both knew that wasn't a good thing with Alex being able to take him over at any time.  
"Good show," Alex said. "It's clear how much he trusts you."  
"All relationships are base on trust, Alex."  
"No, my dear friend they're not, but our is. I'll leave you be...for now."  
Spring Bonnie didn't like the sound of that.


	8. Punishment and Reward

Steven was pin against the wall by Springtrap. His heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe things ended up like this. He truly lost the game this time. Springtrap, Alex, had bested him, and now he was Alex's next victim.   
Springtrap laughed in his face. "You had to know this was coming, Steven," He said. "You had to know the day would come where I would win."  
"I only ask for a quick death." Steven said through his teeth.  
Springtrap laughed again. "My dear Steven. Haven't you learned yet?" He got closer to Steven's face. "Haven't you figured it out?"  
"You don't kill quick."  
"Hmmm... true, but that's not what I'm talking about."  
Steven was confused. "I lost, you said you'd kill me if I lost."  
"I never actually said I'd kill you if you lost. I said, I would kill you because I bested you. I have done that, but Babs doesn't want you dead. You're the only other one he has. He'll always have me. We're stuck together, but you, being... only human. He'll lose you one day, but unless you beg me to do it, your death won't be by my hands."  
"If that is the case let me go,"  Steven fought to get out of his grip.  
Springtrap laughed. "Not just yet, I need to think of what I've won since I'm not going to kill you." He laughed at himself. "Maybe I'll pay that girlfriend of yours a visit."  
"If you touch her, I swore to God I'll..."  
Springtrap laughed. "Relax, I won't."  
"Get off me, you hell spawn." He fought harder.  
"Stop fighting." He leaned in and whisper something in his ear.   
Steven stopped fighting. How could Springtrap know that? Steven couldn't afford anyone knowing. He fought so hard to hide it. Only his own mom knew this, but somehow Springtrap know.  
"Good, I came up with a good reward for me." He pulled Steven off the wall. "I'm going to enjoy it too."  
Springtrap dragged Steven to the hidden room. He threw Steven down on the cardboard boxes. He put something heavy in front if the entryway.   
Steven got up. "What the hell, Alex?"  
"Strip."  
"What?"  
"You heard me," he got closer. "You either take your clothes off or I'll knock you out and I do it for you. I won't be nice about what happens after that."  
Steven growled, "You're not after what I think you are, are you?"  
"You're smart, what do you think?"  
"Are you even capable of that?"  
"You're going to find out how much." He purred. "Now strip."  
"Fine, you bunny basterd." He took his shirt off then his undershirt. His torso was wrapped up. He growled and unwrapped the bandages. His secret was hidden under the bandages. He was raised as a boy, his birth certificate says he was male but in the truth was Steven was a girl.  
"Very good," Springtrap said. He grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her up and sat her on the work table. "I'll be gentle." He kissed her. He grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open. Something slippery and wet entered her mouth. She let out a surprise sound.   
He drew back a little. He chuckled. "I have more surprises for you," He purred. "Kiss me back or I'll take offense." He pressed his ruined mouth against hers again.   
She kissed him back. What else could she do? She didn't really have a choice. He didn't give her one.  
He made a humming sound. He let go of her face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. He made the kiss deeper, filled it with passion.   
She cleared her mind. She let herself get lost in the moment. She ran her hand up. She stroked his ear.  
He shuttered. He drew back. "I would stop that if I were you or you'll have me over excited." He rubbed his nose against her.  
She stopped and blushed. "Alex, there's something you need to know." Why wasn't she fighting this?  
He took her shoes off. "I already know." He undid her pants. "I can smell it." He took her pants off. He admired how nicely smooth and hairless her legs were. "No one has made you theirs." He opened her legs and moved between them. "This is your first time." He caressed her face. "I'm going to be gentle and show you tenderness." His mouth hover over hers. "Do you believe me?"  
"Yes." Why did she say yes? He's been trying to kill her since the day she started working there. She was just giving in to him.  
He licked her lips. "Good, I know we will be perfect lovers." He nuzzled her neck. He licked the hollow of her neck. He softly bit into her delicate flesh.  
A moan escaped her. He already found her sweet stop. "Springtrap," She felt weird. Her body felt good and tingling. She dug her fingers into his torn shoulders.   
He hummed. "You like this, don't you?" He licked his way down. "Do you want more?"  
"Yes," she said weakly.  
"Say please," he licked between her breasts. He waited.   
"Pleased, Alex."   
He liked she used his real name. "As you like." He cupped her breasts and pushed them together. "They're bigger and more beautiful than I imagine." He rolled his long health, pink tongue between her breasts. She watched him do it. Part of her mind wanted this to be a nightmare, the rest knew better.  
He pulled her off the work table. He put her down on a box and turned her around. He pushed the front of his body against her back. He reached around and cupped her breasts. He started licking and biting her neck. He caressing her breasts. Rolling his fingers over her nipples. His rolled them to hard points. He reached down. He grabbed and lifted her leg onto other box.  
"Springtrap, how long have you been planning this?"  
"I haven't planned this." He lied but he didn't want to ruin anything. He faked coming up with a way to reward himself. He had decided this the moment after he decided he would never kill her.  
He caressed her lady parts. "God, you're so wet." He swirled her juices across her.  
She let out a shaky breathe. She turned her head to look at him. He kissed her sending his tongue back in her mouth. She kissed him back.  
He pushed his finger inside her. She let out a little gasp. A second finger went in. She hissed from the pain but that went away.  
She moaned into his mouth. He drew back. He ducked under her arm. He bit her breast softly. He rolled his tongue over her nipple.   
His name escaped her with heavy moans. She forgot his warning and stroked his ear again. He hummed and purred. He pulled his fingers out of her and drew back. He sat her on the table using one arm. He grabbed her hand. "I have something else for you to stroke." He put her hand between his legs. He made her rub the growing bulge there. He did say he was capable. He let her hand go. She kept going.  
He licked the tip of his fingers. "You taste very sweet." He held his dropping finger up to her face. "Have a taste."  
She did without question. He made a satisfied hum. He was large enough for her to put her hand around. She was doing everything on automatic. If she had thought she would noticed something sooner.  
He purred. "This foreplay was nice but it's time to move on to the main event." He move back. She got a good look and her eyes went wide. He was huge. She knew it was going to hurt.  
"Don't be afraid, it's only here to show you love." He lay her down. "It's going to sound strange. But you're not the only virgin here." He lifted her legs to his shoulders.  
She blushed. She had forgot. "Why did you have to remind me of that?"  
He chuckled, "Don't worry you'll both enjoy it." He bumped her entrance.   
She tensed up. She didn't want this. Her mind and thoughts were coming back to her.  
He stroked her legs, "Relax, lover, it will feel good before you know it." He licked her ankle. "I will be gentle as I can be. Trust me."  
The soft touch relaxed her. He pushed himself inside her. It felt like she was being ripped apart. She groaned in pain. Her back arched. Tears fell down from her eyes. He kept rubbing her legs. "Stay with me, lover. I doing my best here." He said in a soothing voice. He kept going until he hit her cervix and his end.   
He purred. "I'm a perfect fit." He moved slowly. "So tight, painfully tight." He fought for control. He wanted to break her in quick but he wanted to keep her perfect. He dug his fingers into her legs, adding another pain. He groaned out his frustration. "Come on, break."  
She growled. She was tired the pain. She felt her body finally give. The pain was being replaced by pleasure. "Finally," he loosen his grip. He purred. "Nice, so nice."  
"Yes." The pleasure was already beginning. "Alex. I'm starting to..."  
"I know, I'm... close myself." He paid close attention her body as well as his own. Their pleasure started to build. He brought them both screaming.  
He pulled out of her. He picked her up and lay her on the pile of boxes. He lay next to her. He started kissing her. He didn't want her to think. He wanted her be like this as long as he could. In the back of his mind he wanted her to love him. "I had fun." He rubbed his nose against hers. "Don't lose on purpose okay."  
She smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it." She cuddled close. "No matter what, you're still just a horror bunny baster."  
He stroked her hair. He knew he was more than that now.

Steven was shaking. Both from the cold and what just happened. She hurt in ways she couldn't have imagine. She never experienced this kind if pain before, but it was numbing down. She wanted to cry, but didn't.  
Springtrap patted her back. "Don't worry Steven, I'll keep your secret," he said. "Just remember it could have been worse."  
Steven sighed, she knew that was true, "Can I go home now?"  
"Steven, it's one pm. You'll be noticed leaving."  
"Will you let me sleep at least?"  
"Yes."  
Steven laid down, she fell fast asleep. Springtrap put the blanket over her.  
"Are you happy with yourself?" Spring Bonnie said in a tear filled voice. He had stayed silent until then.  
"Steven will heal. There won't be any scars."  
"I didn't like feeling you hurting  
my friend."  
"It wasn't all that bad."  
"Please pick something else as a reward."  
"No, Spring Bonnie, you denied me Steven's death, you won't deny me this. I have to get something out of winning, or else there's no point. There's no sportsmanship award in this game of ours. There has to be something lost and something gained."  
"I wish..."  
"I'm giving you control, now shut up. It's over and done with." He gave him control.   
Spring Bonnie sat down and shook. He never wanted to go through that again but knew he would. It was the way Alex, that monster inside him, decided to reward himself and there was nothing he could do about it.

Steven still did her shift that night. She won this time. She never wanted to go through that again. But she wasn't sure if she won because Alex was going easy on her or she just won like usual.  
Her car broke down. She lived only a few blocks away from work so she didn't have far to go to get home.  
She was clocking out when AJ came up to her. "Hey bro, I have this cool dude I want you to meet."   
Steven growled, "Right now?" she sounded jaded.  
"Well yeah, come on bro, you look like shit ran over, but you always do after your shifts."  
She groaned. "Let's get this over with, I want to go home and to bed."  
"Awesome," he led Steven to the park's break room. There was a guy in his fifties waiting for them.  
"Steven Cutler, Benjamin Johnson." AJ was smiling.  
Benjamin smiled, "You can call me Benji," he offered his hand.  
Steven took it. "Steven."  
"Benji use to work at Freddy's," AJ said. "He would like a personal tour after hours."  
"Before hours would be better," Steven said flat.   
AJ laughed, "Don't be silly, bro, after hours will be fine."  
"AJ assures me that there's no problem with me visiting during your shift."  
"I'm too tire to talk you out of it," Steven said. "Sunday would be the best time." Dealing only with Spring Bonnie would be a great time for a personal tour.  
"Nope, tonight dude." AJ said.  
"Of course," Steven shook her head. "I'm going home, you make the arrangements." Steven just left.  
Steven came home and found a letter waiting for her on her coffee table. It was a Dear John letter from Clair. She couldn't handle it anymore. Steven was just too tire to care at that moment and it wasn't completely unexpected.   
She throw the letter out, and took a shower before she went to bed. She examined the bruises Springtrap left on her body. She tried not to think about how she got them.  
That day she dreamt about what Springtrap did to her. Her own mind added details and made it worse.  
She dragged herself to work that night. She didn't want to go to work. She didn't want to deal with Springtrap. She didn't want to deal with anything.  
Benji was waiting for her. "You look worse for wear," he said.  
Steven sat down, "Listen, you can stay here, do what I tell you and live to see morning," she said. "or you can go out there and give yourself a tour and most likely be killed by Springtrap. I don't care." She honestly didn't care.  
"So AJ lied to me."  
Steven nodded. "Yes."  
"Who's Springtrap?"  
"Spring Bonnie."   
"Never heard of him."  
Steven looked at the cameras. "He's a gold version of Bonnie is really what you need to know, other than between the hours of midnight and six he's homicidal."  
"Great," Benji sounded annoyed. "This place might just kill me yet."  
"You can help me by checking the systems and rebooting them. Also watch the box over in the corner."  
"Why?"  
"Phantom Foxy, if you don't look there often enough he comes out to play. Oh and there's Freddy. All you do for him is put up the system panel. If you don't they will jump at you and mess with the ventilation."  
"I heard nothing about any ghosts."  
"They're not active until the place closes. They are echoes. Impresses of the past. I can't really explain them beyond that."  
"I don't envy you kid."  
"I would worry if you did." Steven was having trouble with Springtrap. "He's super eager tonight. I'm having trouble keeping him in one spot."   
"Let me have a look," Benji leaned over Steven shoulder. Springtrap was in a vent. They were looking at camera fifteen.  Steven had already sealed the vent.  
"He's horrible looking thing, isn't he?" Benji asked.  
"Yes, and if I hadn't been quick he would be here by now." Steven didn't like him in her ear. "He's never been this quick before. It's seem like he doesn't care about the game today."  
"What?"  
Steven shook her head. "Please back off, the last time someone stood this close to me something bad happen." Steven rubbed her neck remembering.  
Benji backed away. "What are you talking about? What game?"  
"This is a game to him, a dangerous one. He has left me notes. The soul inside him scares me."  
"Soul inside him?"  
Steven fought not to look at him, "Yeah, if you live through this I'll explain everything."   
Springtrap was already at camera two.  
Steven was shocked he was this close already. "Shit, Springtrap what did I do?"   
"Do you always talk to yourself?"  
"A habit I got from working here."  
"I can...oh my god," He moved back.  
Steven put the monitor down. It wasn't even one am. She slowly moved underneath the desk. She wasn't safe under there but it would give her a few minutes.   
Springtrap walked into the room. He chuckled, "It's been along time, Benji," He said.  
Benji backed himself into a corner. "H-how do y-you know m-m-my n-name?" He was brought to tears by his fear.  
"Oh dear me, I forgot I looked quite different when we last saw each other." He grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. "But don't worry mate. We will finish where we left off." He laughed. "Well the ax won't be involved this time." He got into his face "Maybe."  
Benji's eyes widened. He figured it out. "Alex?"  
"Right." He put Benji down. He put his hands around his neck. "I won't make this quick." He squeezed slowly down.   
Benji to beat and kick at him. It was no use. Springtrap didn't let him go. He was going to be choked to death.   
Springtrap dug his hand deep into Benji's throat. "I lied." He squeezed down burying his fingers into the soft flesh. He pulled back ripping his throat out. Blood sprayed everywhere.  
Benji fell to the ground. Steven was happy that Benji was facing away from her.  
Springtrap walked over and pulled Steven out from under the desk. He brought Steven to her feet. He grabbed Steven's face with his warm blood soaked hand forcing her to look up at him. "I do not feel like our little game tonight." He said. "I leave you alone tonight or you can spend it with Spring Bonnie."  
"What has made you so generous?" Steven asked through her teeth.   
"Revenge fulfilled. He led me to be like this. I'm satisfied for the night."  
Steven thought about it. "I want to leave this room, and if he's willing to be out. I want to speak to Spring Bonnie."  
"As you like but there is something I need to tell you." Springtrap whispered it in her ear. What he said made Steven's blood run cold.   
Springtrap let Steven's face go. "Oh if you try to clean up I will take back control."  
They left the office. They went to the other side of the attraction. Alex gave Spring Bonnie control.   
"Are you okay?" Spring Bonnie asked. "What he did to you look like it hurt you bad."  
"It was painful, but I will heal. Don't you worry about me."  
"You looked worse now than you left this morning."  
"It had been a f... jam side down day." Spring Bonnie made her want to clean her language. "Clair left me a Dear John letter."  
"A what?"  
"A letter saying she's breaking up with me."  
"I thought you were happy together."   
"We were, but she can't handle this part of my life."  
"I understand."  
"I had nightmares about what Alex did to me. Then there was Benji."  
He nodded. "Yes, I..." he covered his head. "No, please..."  
Alex took back control. "Tsk, tsk, Babs."  
"What the hell, Alex?" Steven yelled. "Give him back control. I'll take it as you breaking your word if you don't give him back control right now."  
"I'll give him control to tell you what he did wrong if you like, but he was the one that broke the deal."  
Steven couldn't believe she was going to do this. "What do you want?"  
Alex was surprised. "What?"  
"I asked, what do you want?" She was shaking. "For you to give Spring back control, what do you want?"  
Alex thought about it, "Come here, I have a deal for you."  
Steven went to him. "I'm listening."  
"I'll let Spring Bonnie have control at this time and anytime you need him if..." he whispered the rest of it in her ear.  
Steven sighed, "I knew you would ask that of me, so I'm prepared to agree."  
"I'd say let's start right now, but I'm a man of my word and you need to heal first." He let Spring Bonnie have control.   
"Why Steven?" Spring Bonnie asked.  
"Because I'm your friend, and I needed to make that deal for a while, and I really need my friend right now."  
"I wish you never made that deal."  
"It's done, it won't be so bad." Steven smiled, but inside she was regretting what she just did. She made a deal with the devil, and he'd would want he dues soon.


	9. Never Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springtrap doesn't like to be turned down.

Steven walked into work. She had a bad day and didn't want any of Springtrap's shit.   
He was waiting for her in her office. She growled. "Get out of my office," she said. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."  
"You want a night off?" Springtrap asked.   
"I need a night off. I work in this fuck up place every night dealing with you and you're not the easiest thing to deal with."  
"You know I'm quite easy to deal with." He looked her over.  
She know what he was thinking. "Alex, no. Once was enough, I majorly regretted the first time, and making that deal with you."  
He pushed her against the wall. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to get her attention. "Stevie, stop lying. I own you. The sooner you accept that, the sooner..."  
She started fighting to get free. She didn't want this.  
He bounced her against the wall. Again not hard enough to hurt her. He caressed her face.  
She bit his hand. She regretted doing it. He tasted awful. She turned away and spit trying to get the taste out of her mouth.  
He sighed. She couldn't make it easy for him. It excited him. "Fine, I'll leave you alone but you have do something for me."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
He let her go. He left her there for few minutes. He came back with a glass with clear liquid.  
"If you drink this. I will leave you alone for thirty minutes." He held out the glass.  
She took it and down it. Thirty minutes without him was better than nothing, and it would help get the taste out of her mouth.  
She put the glass down. "Tequila?" She asked. "Where did that from?"  
He left without answering.   
She sat down she know she was going to be drunk when he came back.  
When Springtrap came back he found her laying on the floor. He stood over her. He didn't expect her to be such a lightweight.   
She looked up at him. "I fucking hate you," she said. "I ..." She groaned. She hated being drunk.  
He picked her up. "That's okay, luv," he said. "Hate me all you want. I'm getting what I want in the end."  
He carried her to someplace dark. It wasn't the place he usually hid. It was someplace new. He sat her down on the floor and turned on the lights. The room filled with a weird blue glow. The only thing in the room was a sink. Indicating it was meant to be a bathroom.  
He started taking her clothes off. She started bat and kicking at him. He ignored her. He was successful at getting her naked.  
Steven stopped fighting. "So I take it you're going to do me now?" She asked.  
"No, I'm taking your clothes and leaving you in here." He left locking the door.  
Steven tried the door. It didn't budge. She sighed. She curled up into a ball and went to sleep. What else could she do?  
She woke up on the cold tile floor. She sat up not remembering where she was or how she got there.  
"Good morning, luv," Springtrap said from the corner of the room. He walked over to her.  
She looked at him. "Give me my clothes and let me leave," she demanded.   
He sat down in front of her. He grabbed her face. His hands felt warm and welcoming after a night on the floor.  
"You have two choices my dear, embrace me now or stay here until you do."  
She tried to push him away but it was like pushing at a brick wall.  
He shook his head. "Have it your way." He got up and went to the door.  
"Wait." She knew she had no choice. He would have his way. There was no other way to go about it. "This floor is too cold for me."  
He left and come back with a blanket. He laid it out and sat on it.   
"You could have gotten me sick." She went to him. She tried to clear her mind and let it happen but her mind as racing.  
She sat in his lap. "Alex, I don't think..."  
He held her close and nuzzled her neck. "Let me warm you up. Then we can talk."  
"It's your fault I'm cold." She pressed as much of her body against him as she could. She wanted to get warm.  
"You wouldn't be cold if didn't say those awful things." He grabbed her jaw. "I will never take no for answer when it comes to your body. Your mind may be free, but if I don't get what I want from you, I'll stop being nice about it."  
She knew he would hunt her down and do worse things to her. "You fucking asshole."  
"Yes. Yes, I am." He pushed her down and pin her to the floor. "I like fucking and I am an asshole."  
"I decide to corporate. Let me..."  
He pressed his ruined mouth against hers. She forced herself to open her mouth for him.  
He slipped his tongue between her lips. He explored the inside of her mouth. He could feel her tension ease.   
Her mind was clearing as they kissed. She gave into him. She forget everything but that moment and she hated him for it.  
He drew back. He sat up pulling her along with him. He leaned against a wall. He put his hands on her shoulder. "Down," he demanded.   
She knew what he wanted. "I'm not sure..."   
He pushed her lower. "Don't argue, just do it. If you don't, I'll feed it to you."  
She didn't want to but she went down until he was level with his crotch. He was already getting excited. She swallowed hard. She cupped his sack and played with his balls. She put her mouth over his growing shaft. She worked him with her mouth slowly, carefully. He grabbed a fist full of her hair. "That's it, Stevie, nice and slow."  
She kept going until he became too much for her mouth to hold. She took her mouth off his shaft. She used her lips, tongue and hands to get him to full length.   
He pulled her off. "Nice work, luv." He laid her down. He reached between her legs. "Already so wet," he pushed two fingers inside her.  
She moaned. "Alex." She covered his hand with hers.  
He worked his fingers in and out of her. "You like that, don't you?" He lean closer to her breast.  
It was hard for her to talk. "Yes, I... for lying... bad day."  
"Don't do it again." He rolled his tongue over her nipple. He massaged her other breast with his free hand.   
She petted his head and ears. What he was doing felt good and wrong. She found herself wanting more.  
He pulled his fingers out of her hole. "You're ready." He moved between her legs. "It won't hurt this time around I promise." He entered her. It was uncomfortable, but that was it. The discomfort passed quickly to pure pleasure. She moaned out his name. She grabbed him to drew him closer. She wanted him closer.   
He chuckled. He started to move faster, harder. He liked that she wanted him closer.  
Pleasure started to build inside her. She dug her fingers into his arms. "Close, so ..." she screamed out her release, arching her back. It felt better than the last one he gave her, longer, harder than the last.  
When she was done she laid there boneless fight to breath. He whole body fight light.  
He pulled out of her. He was far from done. He rolled her over. "Since you decide to be a good girl. I'm going to make this as gentle as I can."  
She didn't understand what he was talking about until he began enter her behind. She groaned and growling in pain. Tears fell from her ears, she was fighting not to scream.  
When he was all the way in her he licked her ear. "You'll get used to it, luv." He worked himself in and out slowly. He stoked her ass. "I was going to wait until you were ready but you had to say no."  
Stevie balled her hand in to blanket. She was now regretting ever refusing him.  
She felt his release. It felt strange. "Springtrap," she growled.  
When he was done he pulled out of her. "You want another go round?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "I don't think..."  
He wrapped her into the blanket. His hands were wet. "Will you ever say no to me again?"  
She looked down. She was trapped with him. She knew there was nothing she could do, and part of her never wanted to say no to him. "I won't refuse to have sex with you again."  
"Good." He rubbed his nose against hers. "It's time to get you cleaned up and dress."


	10. High Price

Steven walked into work like always. It was Sunday so she wasn't all that worry. Spring Bonnie was the nicest person she'd ever met even though he wasn't really a person.   
Kirk was the guard that worked the PM shift. He sometimes switch shifts with Victor. They had more hours but Steven had more pay.  
"Ready to start your shift?" Kirk asked. He got up.  
"No, but I'm doing it anyway." Steven said.  
Kirk messed up her hair. He was over six feet. Steven was only five six. "Your getting major shag going my friend."  
Steven away from him and growled. "I hate it when people do that."  
He put him in a headlock. "I know." He still didn't know the truth about him.  
AJ came in with Victor and three other men. There was something off. Kirk let Steven go.  
Victor pushed AJ towards Steven and Kirk. "With the others you go." He said.  
"What's going on?" Kirk asked.  
"AJ here owes my friends money, I got a job at this dump to make sure he pays one way or another." Victor said. "You two will pay with him."  
"I am not surprised," Steven said. Spending time with Springtrap and the way her luck had been going made her jaded about this things.  
There was a blood curdling scream. It echoed throughout the attraction.  
"What the fuck?" One of the other men said.  
"How many men did you bring?" Steven asked.   
Victor growled. He got on his walkie. "I told you to team up on the fucking bunny." He was mad. He gave Steven a burning look. "How do you survive, Steven?"  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
"Try me."  
She gave him the short vision. "We have an understanding, Springtrap and I. We play a game, I try to keep him out of the office, he tries to get in. If I lose he only hurts me because I've made the game fun for him." She saw Freddy. "We're about to lose the ventilation."  
"What are you..." Freddy screamed in Victor's face. The ventilation went out. Victor rebooted it.  
"In case you missed that, that was Freddy."   
The ventilation was back on. "I thought you were messing with me about the ghosts, bro." AJ said.  
"Tie them up." Victor said. He was annoyed.   
They were tied up. Three men staggered in. They looked like they been through a war zone. One of them pushed Victor against a wall. "You didn't tell us everything." He growled.   
"I warned you it was homicidal."  
"Oh, we understand that quite well now. In fact, he killed three of my men and tried to rip the rest of us apart. We were prepared for that. We weren't prepared for him to laugh and mock us while he did it."  
"What?" Victor didn't understand his last statement.  
"The motherfucker can talk."  
Victor was surprised. "He can what?" He looked at Steven.   
So did Kirk and AJ. "Springtrap can talk?" AJ asked.  
Steven nodded, "He's been known to." Steven said. "It's your fault you don't know. You need to start listening to me on this shit."  
"I see that now."  
"We're going to have a long talk Steven." Victor said. The guy let him go. "Hold him down so we can talk."  
Steven didn't like the sound of that. "Wait, I'll tell you anything you want to know, you don't have to hold me down."  
"Don't make this boring, Steven."   
"If you're going to torture me, don't remind me of that damn horror bunny."  
"Horror bunny?" He laughed. "That's cute."  
"He had the some reaction." Springtrap did when Steven called him that to his face.  
Victor frown, he didn't like being compared to Springtrap. "Hold him."  
One of the men untied her. Four of the men tried to push her down. Steven fought and tried to get away. She got a few good kicks in. She rolled to her feet and ran for the doorway. She quickly reached behind the box and grabbed a metal pipe.   
Someone grabbed her. She turned and swung it towards the guys temple as hard as she could. They guy let her go. The guy fell to the ground. She ran out of the room.  
Three others ran after her. She dove into a vent. She crawled as fast as she could through the vent. She got out by the other exit. The exit was chained closed.  
She ran around the dimly lit attraction. She trapped over one of the bodies of the men that came with Victor. The blood pooled around it was still warm. She fought to get up. The blood and the smooth tile floor made her slip and slide. She finally got to her feet.  
She ran. She came up with an idea. She knew it wasn't a good idea. She knew she was going to regret it, but she knew it was her only chance.  
She found Springtrap in a cage. "Are you a sight?" Springtrap laughed.   
"At least, I'm not in a cage." Steven said. The was a pad lock on the cage. "You have bolt cutters hidden?"  
"Room, tool box under the work bench." Springtrap knew Steven was going to get him out. He wasn't going to chat with him or argue.   
"I'll be back." Steven ran to Springtrap's hiding spot. She got the bolt cutters and ran back. She saw the goons that were with Victor come running.   
She dropped the bolt cutters by the cage and kept running.   
The goons caught up with Steven. Steven tried to fought them, but she was out numbered. They captured her and dragged her back to the office.  
"What happened to you?" AJ asked. He did and didn't want to know.  
"I slipped and fell in one of Victor's friend's blood." Steven said.  
The goons fought Steven down to the floor.   
"If you are going to lose, why keep fighting?" Victor asked. He kneel down beside hee.  
"It has kept me alive so far." She hoped Springtrap would hurry up and get there soon.  
"You, go out there and watch the halls." Victor said to the remaining man.  
"Why?" The one barked.  
"Just in case that rabbit found a way to get out."  
"Yeah, your screams will warn us," Steven added.  
Victor backhanded her, "That's enough out of you." He hissed. "You will only speak when answering questions."  
She laughed, "You call that a hit."  
The man left to check the halls. Grumbling as he went.  
"Now on to our business." Victor said. He pulled out a knife. "You killed one of my men." He made a small cut on Steven's arm. "You're going to talk as I cut you to pieces." He ripped her shirt open.   
Steven struggled. She didn't want him to look at her bare chest. She didn't want him to know she was a girl. "I said I'd talk, there's no need for this." She yelled.  
"Don't be a drag." He grabbed his undershirt and cut it open. "This is most interesting." He put his hand on Steven's bandaged chest. "What has been going on here at night?" He laughed at himself. "We're going to have a look see under those bandages."  
"Get your hands off me you sick fuck." She fought harder. She fought like her life depended on it.  
"Calm down, we haven't started yet." He slipped the knife under the bandages. He started cutting off the bandages.   
Victor laughed. "Dear me, no wonder you fought so hard Steven."  
There was a cries of agony. "Took that son of a bitch long enough," Steven said angrily.  
"I...there's rules against this." One of the goons said. They let Steven go.  
"Fuck this shit, I'm out." Another said. All four of the remaining goons ran out.  
Steven got up quickly and grabbed another metal pipe behind the box, fixing the shirt.  
"Steven, I didn't know," Victor backed away. "You hid it very well."  
"Run, and pray you'll get pass Springtrap." Steven's anger burned.  
Victor ran out.   
Steven went to untie the others.   
Kirk was uncomfortable, "So Steven... um... you're a girl or..."   
Steven sighed, "I'm a girl, but legally I'm male. It's a long story I don't what to get into right now."   
"You're a chick." AJ couldn't believe it. They smelled smoke.  
"AJ, we need to get out of here before Springtrap gets here," She got them untied. "I'm sure he's in his happy zone." They got up and ran out. The exit near the office was open.

Springtrap had finished putting out the fire. He didn't want to burn, well not when he just had the best killing spree he ever had. He counted the bodies. He put his foot in the middle of Victor's back. "There's one missing," he said. "I must be slipping."


	11. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fazbear Fright had a little fire. So Springtrap decided to take it to her place.

Steven walked into her apartment just after midnight. She didn't have to go to work and she was going to enjoy her time off.   
The attraction suffered minor damage do to a fire, but it was enough to close it for a few weeks.   
Steven got into the shower to get ready for bed. Same routine different time.   
She heard a noise. She throw her robe on and walked out to where it come from. She found nothing.   
She looked around as she walked back to the bathroom. She had this strange feeling of being watched.   
She finished her shower. She walked out of the bathroom in boxers and a t-shirt. Just the same routine.  
She was grabbed from behind. A hand cover her mouth to stop her from screaming. She was dragged to the bedroom. She struggled and fought.  
They stood before her bed. "Calm down, luv. It's only me," he said. He nuzzled her neck.  
She stopped struggling. Her body was reacting to his nuzzling and she hated it.  
He removed his hand from her mouth. "That'a girl." He licked the side of her face.  
"You can leave the attraction?" She asked annoyed.  
"Anytime I want to, but where could I go?" He turned her around. "Looking the way I do." He cupped her face. "I can truly take my time with you now, and I will."  
She didn't like the sound of that. "Springtrap, we should..."  
He licked her lips.   
"Could you at lease let me get a little sleep?" She growled.  
He pushed her against the bed. "After I have my way with you." He ripped her shirt open. "You should sleep naked or something I can get to your fun things easy." He ripped opened her boxers. He pulled off her ruin clothes.  
Steven sighed. She might as well get it over with. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I've never heard someone call them fun things before."  
"Now you have." He grabbed her jaw forcing her mouth open. He sent his tongue deep into her mouth. She choked on it. She started pushing at him.   
He drew back. "Sorry luv, I need to knew your body's limits." He caressed her neck. "And you need to learn to deep throat, but not tonight." He rubbed his nose against hers. "Tonight I'm going to test you limits a little." He put his tongue back into her mouth, gentler this time and not as deep. When he felt she was getting into it, he let her jaw go.   
She relaxed and let her mind go blank. She started kissing him. Her tongue playing with his.   
He pressed their bodies together. Never before had she been so passionate with him.  
She cut her lip on his teeth and woke up. She jerk back.   
He licked the blood trailing down her chin. "You should get that passionate more often. You almost made me forget what I had planned." He laid her down on the bed. He got her close to the headboard. "I'm going to tie you to your headboard," he took out some rope from inside him. He came prepared.  
She wanted to argue, to tell him no, but she didn't like what happened to her the last time she said no to him. She put her hands over her head.   
He made a pleased sound. "You'll get a treat for that." He tied her hands to the the headboard. He tie her legs spread eagle over her head. He leaned over between her legs and licked the side of her face. "You can struggle if you want, your not going anywhere." He cupped her breasts.   
"Springtrap, I need say something." She tried to control her breathing. "Cut back on the Fabreeze, it's really stronge today."  
He laughed. He rolled his tongue over her nipple. He took her whole breast into his mouth. He bit lightly into her delicate flesh.  
She tugged at the rope. It hurt but he hadn't broken the skin.  
He moved back. "Relax, luv. I'm trying to be careful." He licked between her beast. "Unless you want to bleed." He touched the cut on her lip. "I can do that too." He went back to the breast he was biting on and went back to softly biting into her fresh a little harder this time.  
She cried out. "Safeword, Safeword."  
He sat up and laughed. "Oh, you're being fun tonight." He looked down at her body. "I bet you're tasty." He wrapped arms around her legs and lean down.  
"You don't ..."  
He licked her belly button. "I don't do things I don't want to." He licked across her delicate parts.  
She moaned out his name.  
He chuckled. He nuzzled between her legs. She cried out wordless sounds. It felt strange but good.  
He moved back a little. "That got your juices flowing." He got aggressive and started nuzzling and licking her lady bits.   
She found herself moaning and begging him not to stop. She hated it. She hated the pleasure he was giving her. She hated she wanted him too. It was starting to become addicting.  
His tongue found her opening. He plunged it deep inside her. All words stopped. All that was left was her sounds of pleasure.  
She started swarming. She wanted him to stop and she never wanted him to stop. Pleasure started to build inside her. She tried to talk but couldn't. She got one word out before the orgasm hit her screaming. She tugged hard at her restraints, Back arched, head thrown back. Wash in her own pleasure.  
Springtrap keep going until she was done. Lapping up the sweet meaty taste. It made her orgasm last longer.  
When she was done he sat up and wiped off his mouth. "I was right," he chuckled. "You are very tasty."  
She looked at him lazy. She still couldn't talk.  
"You know, they say sex is the closest you can get to heaven and stay alive." He stoked her hair. "Do you believe that?" He leaned closer. "Did I bring you close to heaven?" He lick her lips. "Do I, Stevie dear?"  
"Springtrap," she said weakly. Tears streamed from her eyes. It was true. "Yes."  
He licked the tears away. "You want me to stop?"  
"No," she meant to say yes. She did want to stop, but at the same time she didn't.  
"Good, I wouldn't have stopped anyway." He pressed his ruined mouth to hers. He moved back up.  
She frowned at him. "Then why did you ask?"   
He didn't answered. He sat up and carefully placed his legs on each side of her torso.   
"What are you doing?" She yelled.  
"You need to return the favor, luv."  
She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was going to try. She had to try.  
He got close to her mouth. He place his sack on her mouth.  
She knew what he wanted and she knew he would force her if she didn't do it right away. She put one ball into her mouth then the other. She went back and forth being careful. It was all new to her.  
He pulled back from her slowly. "That was good." He moved back to the other side of her legs. He shoved a finger into her unprepared.   
She cried out.  
"Um...things dried up a bit, but I can fix that." He started playing with her. He quickly got her wet and ready. He grabbed her tights. He took his time entering her. She wiggled and swarmed from the discomfort. But that soon faded into pleasure. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of it. She might as well enjoy it.  
Springtrap started out slow and steady. He wasn't in a hurry. He didn't have to race the clock to be done. He watched her face at it changed through a multitude of emotions. He liked what he saw. He stroked her legs. "Looks at me," he demanded.  
She obliged. She forced herself to look at him. The orgasm was building inside her. She gritted her teeth and tried not to release. But she only prolonged it. She came harder, longer. Her pleasure washed over her again like a wave.   
Tears flowed as she realized she was trapped in this relationship and he was never letting her go.  
She laid there boneless, fighting to breathe and to see.  
He wasn't done. He pulled out of her.   
She felt warm heavy drops fall on her breast and stomach.  
When she was sure he was done she looked up at him. "You could have warned me," she said.  
He ignored her statement. "If I cut you free are you going to take a shower?"  
Something told her he wouldn't cut he free if she said yes. "No, I'm going to sleep."  
He made a pleased sound. He cut her hands and legs free.  
Her limbs felt heavy. She couldn't move. "What are your plans?"  
He moved to the chair next to the bed. "I'm going to watch you sleep."  
She sighed and rolled to her side. She closed eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven just wanted a peaceful nights sleep before she had to go back to work. Springtrap has other plans.  
>     

The fire was small and didn't do much damage. Which meant she still had a job. Fazbear Fright just had to be closed for a few weeks.  
Steven was fast asleep in bed. She had been getting the best sleep she had in years. The attraction would reopen the next day and the cycle of terror would begin again.   
After that night she was receiving gifts. They were over nighted to her. Everyday they came. Always things for women. Clothes and jewelry mostly.  
She thought it was a sick joke by AJ or Kirk at first until she looked up the prices of some of the items. They were beyond what they could afford together. She knew she had a stalker. It was the last thing she needed with her horror bunny problems. Springtrap hadn't left her alone. How he learned where she lived was beyond her. She was living with her parents when she applied for the job and she hadn't changed her home address.   
There was a loud bang coming from the kitchen. She shot awake. She grabbed the baseball bat and made her way to the kitchen. There was some pans on the floor.   
Her grip tighten on the bat. She moved around the apartment. She saw movement around a corner. She ran full force to the movement. She was grabbed and slammed into a wall. She dropped the bat.  
"God, couldn't you waited another night," She growled.  
Springtrap laughed, "No, I was bored. One night early shouldn't matter."  
"It does to me, you're in my home."  
"In our game it only matters what I think."   
She rolled her eyes. "Can you let me go so I can I make myself some coffee?"  
He let her go. "Go get your coffee."  
She went to the kitchen. There was still coffee left in the pot.  
She poured it into the blender. She poured creamer, ice, and chocolate and butterscotch syrup in. She turned on the blender. She didn't worry about the neighbors because one was deaf and the other worked nights.  
Springtrap walked in. "I sent you in here to get coffee and you're...what are you making?"  
"I don't know, I made it before and it has coffee in it." She poured it into a cup.  
His ear twitched. "What's in the delivery boxes?"   
"Someone been sending me stuff. I can't send them back." She sat at the table. "I can't use any of it. I'll sale what I can and send the rest to a thrift store."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
She got annoyed. "Things for girls. Jewelry, clothes, things like that."  
"You are a girl, Stevie, why not act like it?" He had a twisted thought. He would keep it to himself.   
"Unless Kirk or AJ has let it slip  everyone thinks I'm a boy."  
"Not everyone from the look of things." He walked further into the room. "I need to know why you are pretending to be a boy."  
She sighed. "Do you really care Alex?"  
"Of course I care, you're Spring Bonnie friend and strangely mine. He wants to know too."  
Steven didn't know what to make of that. At least she upgraded to friend. "Okay, I'll tell you." She looked down at her coffee mixture. "Please sit down and give Spring Bonnie control."  
He did. "Steven, why do you hide that you are a girl?"  
"I'll tell you what my mom told me. I had a sister. She was born before me. My dad...he only wanted sons. When she was a few days old, my dad... he said it was an accident, and the jury believed him, but the truth is he drowned my sister, he's own child. That is why when I was born my mom had the doctor mark me as male. One check mark saved my life. I was raised as a boy to keep me alive. When... um...I ...God this part is hard to explain to you."  
Alex took over. "When you got tits, your mom taught you how to strap them down." He said. "I can see them through that shirt by the way."  
She growled at him. If he saw he saw. It was no use hiding it now.   
"I may be a spirit inside a bunny suit, but I'm still interested in the female body. I'm going to look."  
"Give me back Spring Bonnie, I wasn't finish talking to him."  
"A deals, a deal." He switched back.  
"Does that effect you?" She'd been wondering that for a while.  
"Switching back and forth you mean?"  
She nodded.  
"Not that we know of."  
"As I was saying. My mother's the only one in my family that knows the truth. My brother, who really is a boy, and dad don't know."  
"You shouldn't hide who you are, Steven."  
"I'm not hiding who I am. I'm..."  
He stopped her. "You are, you need to embrace everything about yourself to be who you really are."  
She shook her head, "I can't, not right now anyway. It's not that I don't want to or I've been living this way for so long I don't know how live any other way. It's just that...my mom. If I fully come out now I'm risking her. My dad would kill her if I reveal myself. After his done with her, he might come after me. I have a chance, I know how to defend myself because of Alex, but not my mom."  
He nodded. He got up and went to her. He took her by the hand and brought her to her feet. He hugged her. He thought she needed one.  
She relaxed in his arms. "You're a great person Spring Bonnie, you know that?"  
"Yes." He stepped back, "but I'm about to do something very mean but what he has to say is important."   
They switched again. "Stevie, I need you to stop and think about something." Alex said. "Who else besides me, Kirk, AJ and your mom know you're a girl?"  
"No one."  
He shook his head, "Wrong, one of Victor's men got away."  
"I thought...wow, I guess with so many even you can't get them all."  
"Don't remind me, my egos already hurt."  
"I'll try not to. If that is all kindly go back to the attraction."  
"Fine, you're a terrible host anyway."  
"And you're a terrible guest now go."  
He left.  
She sat down. She covered her head. Alex was right. She couldn't get rid of the stuff even if she wanted to.


End file.
